Bleed it out
by punkxsk8rxgurl
Summary: KagomexYouko Kuronese brought back and Kagome's a fox


Disclaimer- i dont own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho or linkin park or maroon 5 i do own 2 new video games

Kagome walked up on stage. The music started playing. Kagome starts to sing

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere  
Yea someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in"

-Flashback-

Kagome was runing through the forest. The trees were flying by. "Tis time...I call upon you shikon no tama please grant my wish...I wish that i had the strength to protect the ones I love" yelled out kagome "Your wish has been granted...Miko of the Shikon you will be a sliver kitsune to protect your son. You shall know all that you need of your powers

5 years later- Kagome was heading out on one of her 'missons' as she liked to call them. When she came to the castle she sensed that people already were there. 'hn let them try but i will have those swords'. Kagome jumped over the castle walls and killed all of the guards...runing through the coradors she came across who already was there. Of course she could beat them...but still. 'Ahhhh the famous theifs youko and kurone...Yes they didnt get the swords' thought kagome. As they ran past she gave them a slight nod. They nodded back. She ran into the room with the swords. 'Yes i finally got whats mine, Oops they must have heard me time to go' thought kagome as she ran from the room. when she got about 5 miles away from the castle. She pulled the tetusaiga from the sheath because she knew that they were coming. "WIND SCAR!"yelled kagome. Youko and kurone heard that and saw the attack thier curiousity lead them to where kagome was. "Hello" said vixen greeted them. Youko grunted. "Dont mind him. but what exactly was that?" asked Kurone. " The wind scar one of the many attacks of the tetusaiga which along with the tensaiga are rightfully mine" stated kagome. "Oh" answered Youko since Kurone was in shock. "well you got a place to stay?" Asked Kagome. "Not really" Answered Youko " follow me then" she called to them as she walked away. Youko grunted as he dragged kurone along

End of flashback

"I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away"

'I miss them...'

Flashback-

Kagome had woke up late that day. Youko and Kurone had already left. "I hope im not to late" mummered kagome as she threw on a kimono. 'kagome...kagome...kuro's dead and ...i got attacked i wont make it much longer' called out youko. Kagome just froze. 'I want you to know that i will always love you'. After that she felt his energy fade. Kagome cried and cried for days. A couple months later she went through the well for the last time

End of flash back

'that was two years ago...since then me n kurone(he was brought back by yama) have been taking care of what the SD and SDF cant kill' thought kagome.

"I bleed it out  
Go, stop the show  
Chop your words in a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me, I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candypaint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied  
So why, try ignoring him  
Make your dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out  
I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I pulled myself so far  
I'll make you face this now"

Kurama's pov-

/I cant belive they made us go here/

-oh well we might as well enjoy it-

Suddenly a girl came out on stage she sang a song that youko knew well

-Wait i think i know who that is-

/huh?/

-Kagome...kurama let my arua out i wanna see how she reacts-

/will do/

kurama let youkos arua out

Kagome's pov

Suddenly i felt a arua that i hadnt felt in two years 10 months 2 weeks and 5 days yes i counted them. I looked around trying to pinpoint the aura. Found him

Since this only needs a bass and drums me and kurone picked it up. kurone was on drums. i was on bass

"ARE YOU READY!" I yelled out. "yeah" screamed the crowd "I CANT HEAR YOU!!!" Bat i can hear you laughing +oooh im so scared+ "YEAH" screamed the crowd

I know this is sung by guys but oh well

Kurama's pov

/there you go youko she's here/

-mmmmhmmm-

/And i heard that her and kurone kill S-class demons for Yama/

-mmmmhmmmm...wait...KURONE! how is he alive...-

/Yama brought him back/

-oh well after the show i need to talk to them-

/look kagome's singing/

-oh lets listen-

Overall POV-

"This is your wake up call... young hearts be free

Get up, get on, get out about and shout it

Tell 'em all you're dressed and on your way

Oh there's absolutely no doubt about it

This is your wake up call

You're gonna miss it all

Am I the only one out there that's listening

Cos it's such a lovely noise that I can hear

Eyes are opening up to all around them

This is their wake up call

They're gonna miss it all yeah

Can you feel what's happening here

Everything is changing all around you

It's in the air, electricity

Everybody, yes everybody's waking up

Good morning to you

You're not the only one out there who's running

But the man who's sitting next to you's asleep

So pick him up and shake him till he hears you

This is his wake up call

He's gonna miss it all

Ooh yeah

Can you feel what's happening here

Everything is changing all around you

It's in the air, electricity

Everybody, yes everybody's waking up

Good morning to you

Those who've done all they can do sleep easy

Those that turn away, they sleep alone

But there's no doubt about it absolutely

This is a wake up call

We 're gonna miss it all

This is your wake up call

This is your wake up call

This is your wake up call

You're gonna miss it

You're gonna miss it all" sung kagome.

Later after the show-

"'gome that was good"Said kurone. "mmmmhmmmm but did you feel his aura Youko is here he is a avatar now." Answered kagome. "WHAT!" "calm down he's on his way here" Just then Kurama turned the conner. Kagome and Kurone let their spells fall. Youko took control. "Hello..." was all he could get out. Before kagome kissed him for all his worth. "I love you too" she whispered in his ear before kissing him again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry peps if some stuff is misspelt or something like that. This was on a spur of the moment...R &R


End file.
